A Sense of Magic
by rebelkitty84
Summary: Harry Potter finds out at 18 that he is a Sentinel, when he discovers his Guide it's too late... or is it? Time Travel, Adventure, New Alliences and Fighting for what is Right as well as discovering how to control his newfound abilities, bond with his new partner and cope with a crazy Spirit Guide. Violence throughout - Slash Pairing (Main) and Het Pairings (side) - Very AU
1. Prologue - Senseless Massacre

Author's note: This will be a SLASH story - if you do not like, please close and find another fic.

All characters you recognise belong to JKR, no profits etc... please no suing :p - the originals are mine even if they don't believe it.

* * *

Prologue – Senseless Massacre

Harry stood and looked at the carnage in horror, bodies littering the once pristine lawns surrounding Hogwarts Castle.

This was a scene more suited to the dark ages, not the grounds of a boarding school for magical children! Some part of his mind argued that magical warfare should be less… messy. This looked far worse than any of the documentaries about terrorist attacks in Northern Ireland or documentaries of World War II. Gore soaked the once neat lawns and covered those still fighting.

Spotting his quarry by the distinctive spell work surrounding the distant figure and the protective ring of Death Eaters, Harry started towards Voldemort, picking his way through the bodies and trying to avoid looking into their faces. All around him were the bodies of his schoolmates – some friends, some enemies; most were just familiar faces from the hallways. Also Aurors, parents, Death Eaters and innocent people from the neighbouring village of Hogsmeade that had gotten caught up in the fight while trying to protect the students.

As he made his way towards his long time enemy, he noticed a change in the dread that he had been feeling all day. Instead of a vague uneasiness, he now felt as though his heart was being torn from his chest. He clutched at his robes as he fell to his knees, feeling for the gaping wound he was sure he would find there.

Despite the raging battle around him, Harry was utterly still. If he focused, he could feel that his pain came from over by Voldemort - the Wizard in his grip to be precise.

Despite the distance between them, nearly quarter of a mile, Harry could suddenly see them clearly; he could even hear the snake faced megalomaniac's insulting words.

Without stopping to think about how this could even be possible, Harry let out a scream of rage and ran through the melee towards the two men. He killed every Witch or Wizard wearing a white mask in his path with almost casual flicks of his wand, his focus never wavering from his goal.

As he got closer he could feel the fear and pain of Voldemort's victim and it only fuelled his rage further. The agony in his chest grew as he felt the life force begin to drain from the other man, and his scream of anguish was enough to bring the fighting around him to a halt as Wizards and Witches on both sides looked at him in horror.

He was almost at Voldemort now. His green eyes were wide and frantic, his clothes torn. He was covered in blood and gore from his murderous rush through the battle. He fairly blazed with power and a magical storm brewed around him as he strode forward, ignoring both armies.

Insane red eyes turned on him and Voldemort laughed as he realised what was happening, it was obvious that his young foe was beyond reasoned thought and running on pure instinct at this point. Looking to the broken and bleeding man in his arms, he formulated a new plan to cripple his enemy.

"Potter!" He cried triumphantly. "Who would have ever guessed that _you_ were a Guardian? And that this feeble waste of magic was your Guide?"

He laughed at the confused look on the young Wizard's face as he stumbled to a stop almost twenty metres away.

"Let. Him. Go!" Harry snarled, snapping each word out in his anger.

"It must be so painful for you to see him in this state, so hurt… suffering. And you didn't even _know_." Voldemort smiled evilly. "I can help with that… _Reducto!"_

"Noooooooo!" Harry leapt forward even as Voldemort started to cast.

The injured man in the Dark Wizard's arms had been watching Harry intently, his eyes widened in shock as he realised who his Guardian was, his Sentinel as the Muggles called them. He had been searching for this man, this other half to his soul, for decades. His eyes filled with sorrow and deep longing just as his captor uttered the final curse.

The damage from the previous torture meant he hardly felt it as a large hole was punched through his chest, in the brief moment before life drained from his eyes he once again looked into Harry's stricken green gaze.

"I-I'm Sorry" He mouthed before slumping, dead in Voldemort's skeletal grip.

"No!" Harry growled the sound ferocious, torn from him. "No! I just found him! How could you?"

He snarled, wand forgotten, leaping at Voldemort in pure anger. He dodged every curse thrown at him with an animalistic grace, twisting through the air in an almost twisted parody of dance.

Voldemort's jaw dropped in surprise as he was hit in the chest by the slim young man. The enraged Wizard had the older man by the throat as he bore him to the ground, slender fingers digging into his enemy's throat.

For several moments the Dark Lord did not resist, frozen in shock at the unexpected physical attack. However he quickly rallied as the pain and inability to breathe had him focus on the situation. He clawed at Harry's face and struggled to throw the smaller man off him.

Harry's face twisted further with rage and he dug his fingers in deeper, teeth baring in savage pleasure as he felt the delicate flesh begin to tear beneath his fingers. He jerked his body side to side as he evaded the curses Voldemort began to throw at him in desperation, unable to aim well with their bodies so close together.

With a desperate lurch the Dark Lord managed to rip himself from the feral young man and stagger a few steps away. Clasping one hand to the jagged wounds in his neck, he screamed out the first curse that came to mind, not even reaching for the Killing Curse that had already failed in the past.

"Sectumsempra" He roared, slashing his wand wildly, not caring as several Death Eaters behind were caught in the broad sweep of the curse and fell with a cry.

He couldn't believe his eyes as Harry barely blinked as the large gaping slashes opened across his torso. Ignoring the rapid flow of blood, the green-eyed Wizard flung himself back on the startled Lord and sank his fingers into the already oozing wound in the man's neck, revealed when his hand dropped in shock.

With a roar of anguish and rage Harry tore his lifelong enemy's throat open, dropping the still thrashing body of the dark Wizard, leaving him broken, gurgling and trying to stem the flood of blood. Within seconds the blood loss had the terror of the British Wizarding world become nothing more than a slowly cooling corpse.

Harry stumbled over to his Guide, gathering the cool body of the man into his trembling arms. Bowing his head he keened his grief, the cry became weaker as Harry crumpled. Finally succumbing to his own wounds, he collapsed, still clutching his newly discovered Guide even as his tears dried on his cheeks and life faded from his vibrant green eyes.

~#~

Opening his eyes with a groan, Harry sat up and looked around in confusion. Running a hand down his chest, he flinched, the gaping wounds from the slashing curse still painful, though appearing newly healed.

Standing up shakily, he took stock of his situation. He appeared to be in a large hall, similar to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, with the medieval architecture and raised platform at one end. However, there was no enchanted ceiling here and no rows of tables and benches.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned quickly, reaching for his wand with desperate speed, only to find it missing. He searched his pockets frantically, looking for anything to help him as the robed and hooded figure approached.

"Who... Who are you?" He called out, more shaken than he could ever remember being in all his eighteen years. "What... What do you want?"

The figure approached, footsteps echoing eerily in the large space. As Harry watched, he raised his hands and slowly lowered his hood, revealing himself to the confused young man.

Harry blinked. Before him was a young man, no older than his mid-twenties, his walnut brown skin and black hair showing his exotic origins. He stared at the young Wizard before him with serene black eyes and spoke soothingly.

"Welcome, Harry Potter. My name is Mahdi, this place is the Nether Hall, a waiting place for souls like yourself," he introduced himself, his voice rich and warm.

"What? Neth... It's real? I'm... dead?" Harry asked, eyes wide as he tried to process each new thought. "What... what happened?"

"Please, relax." Mahdi replied, soothing the green eyed boy and leading him to a previously unnoticed couch. "Confusion is normal at this time, you have had a great shock and I am thinking you will have many questions for me."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, trying to pull his scattered thoughts together as he tried to just_ think_ for a moment_. _The last thing he could remember was holding his... his... what did he call the man? The other half of his soul? He didn't even know what had called to him, why he could feel his pain and his emotions rushing through him.

"Let's start with the basics shall we?" Mahdi started, seeing Harry couldn't think of a first question. "You are what's known as a Sentinel amongst the Mundanes or Muggles, or a Guardian amongst the Wizarding people. This means you have heightened senses, smell, sight, hearing, touch, taste and in some cases precognition are all highly sensitive. Because of this, when you died you came here instead of proceeding straight to the afterlife. I was once an Alpha Guide, one of those who lived to help the Sentinels with their task of protecting the Mundanes. Every Sentinel has a Guide - a partner who is their perfect match in all things - mind, body, soul and in your case, magic."

Mahdi paused, drinking some water and watching his companion's reactions to this news. Harry looked like a strange mixture of confused and resigned. Of course he was different - he had never been normal at any point in his entire life and why should he start in death?

"Harry," Mahdi continued, "That man that Voldemort killed that caused you so much pain was your Guide. If all had gone as truly fated then you would have been drawn together over time as your gifts awakened naturally, without the trauma that happened. A Sentinel and his Guide are true soul mates and his suffering is what woke your abilities early. I am sorry you were too late to save him."

_"It's not too late,"_ a new voice interrupted, startling the two men.

Harry spun around as he leapt from his seat on the comfortable sofa. Behind them he could see a shadowy shape moving in the deceptive shadows of the vast hall. All he could tell for certain was it was definitely not human.

A large serpent slid out of the shadows, the sinuous movement graceful and haunting. Harry was startled to see two enormous feathered wings that were folded neatly along the snake's back, the feathers glimmering in silver and blue. The glorious creature was covered in jewel bright scales of teal, pale blue, onyx black and a few silver in a strange, esoteric set of patterns that made Harry think of documentaries he had seen about Central America.

"Who are you?" he asked, strangely less afraid of the magnificent snake than he had been of Mahdi.

_"You may call me Zzzipactonal"_ the Serpent replied, settling into a coil_ "I am your Spirit Guide, youngling, here to guide and protect you - even from yourself if needed."_

"What...are you?" Harry approached the snake, carefully reaching out a hand to stroke the smooth scales, gazing upon him in awe.

_"I am a Quetzalcoatl, the Flying Snake of the Aztec,"_ Zipactonal hissed with pride, stretching his wings out to show them off to their best advantage.

"So beautiful," Harry murmured in English, stroking along both scaled skin and feathers, suddenly noticing a crest of white and sapphire feathers currently laid flat behind the flying serpent's head.

"He is magnificent!" Mahdi breathed in awe. "Muggle Guides and Sentinels have Mundane Spirit Guides, mine is a Wolf Guide. Ours can only communicate by telepathy with their chosen Guide or Sentinel, while it appears that the Magical Spirit Guides are much more... flexible... in their abilities to communicate and interact with the world, though I cannot understand his language."

Harry looked at the Guide as he took mental note of the new information. He hadn't even realised he was speaking in the language of the snakes; he never did until someone gave him a look of shock mixed with suspicion and distrust.

"As a Guardian you have a choice, Harry," Mahdi got his attention again. "You may choose reincarnation, go through life again as a Wizard and Guardian - you will once again get to know your Spirit Guide, or you may choose permanent Death and go on to the afterlife. I cannot tell you which your Guide chose and whether you will find him again and fill that ache in your chest."

This stopped the young Wizard mid-stroke. He was so conflicted; he had never suspected that there could be a choice. He was desperate to go on, see his father, mother, Sirius and Remus as well as the friends he had lost over the last few frantic battles. He would be able to see Hermione again, hear her excitement over this grand new adventure, the Twins! One could only imagine the fun those two were up to in the afterlife! And sweet Luna who never deserved the death she'd gotten.

Then again, what about his... Guide? Harry had never had much of a relationship with the man before, never one of friendship at least. Trust... trust _had_ been there, to a degree anyway, but not these new emotions. Harry _ached_ for the man and couldn't imagine eternity without him. What had he chosen? Where should he go?

_"Sssssilly humansss"_ Zipactonal hissed, interrupting Harry's turmoiled thoughts _"Why should you trusssst in Fate? That bitch likesss to play with your sssoulsss, thinksss you are inssssignificant"_

_"Well, what can I do?"_ Harry cried out, voice rough with his emotions. _"It's too late, it's not like I can change the past!"_

_"Of coursssse you can! You are __**Wizard!**__ Sssstupid child, sssso lucky to have beautiful and wise Zipactonal to look after you! I shall help you find your sssssoul mate, do thingssss __**right**__ this time. Thissss makessss me happy for you to be happy,"_ the bright serpent said, rearing up to his full height, almost as tall as Harry, impressive as most of his length was still on the ground to anchor him.

With that, the winged snake snapped his wings out and launched himself into the air. Flying rapidly around the bewildered young man, he formed a swirling vortex of wind that glittered silver and blue.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Harry reached out to touch the wall of wind surrounding him and cried out at the feeling of raw magic as it crashed into him, stealing his breath away. As the wave hit he slipped into darkness and knew no more.

~#~

When Harry woke up again, he was in a grassy clearing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing for the first time he didn't have his glasses. In fact, he hadn't had them since his suicidal charge at Voldemort.

For a few moments he let himself get lost in simply looking around. He could see everything so clearly, even details in the bark on tree trunks hundreds of yards away. As he realised that, he suddenly noted that he could hear minute sounds, like a distant bird, a stream that was nowhere in sight and - voices, at least four hundred yards away as they were beyond the trees.

Gingerly, he clambered to his feet and dusted himself down, noticing that he was now dressed in simple black slacks, black shoes and a blue button down shirt. There was no sign of his wand, or indeed anything else.

"Mahdi?... Zipactonal?... Anyone?" He called out tentatively.

_"Yesssss Harry?"_ The large serpent appeared suddenly, coiled and with his wings furled.

_"Where am I? Where did you sssssend me?" _Harry hissed back, agitated. _"I have no wand! No money!"_

_"I will guide you my Harry, I am your Sssspirit Guide. Now we musssst get you money, clothesssss and food. My Guardian mussst look almosssst assss good assss me! Follow those voicessss, we are near Hogssssmeade"_ His haughty Spirit Guide advised, shimmering out of sight until only his voice could be heard.

Harry chuckled ruefully, every snake he had ever met was as vain as an entire flock of peacocks. He rubbed his chest as he headed towards Hogsmeade, the ache that had awoken during the battle was still there, like a half-healed gaping wound right next to his heart.

_"Oh Harry, my youngling... It isssss nineteen-ssssseventy-ssssix, you shouldn't give your real name when you sssspeak to anyone, your father issss around sssomewhere."_ Zipactonal's sibilant tones hissed in his ear just as he stepped from the trees. _"And I put you back in the body of a fifteen, almossst sssixteen year old... let you fit in to sssseek your ssssoul mate."_

"What!" he exclaimed, loudly in his shock.

Several people turned and looked at him, surprised by his outburst. He had emerged from the treeline just by the track that entered the busy little village. Harry blushed under their scrutiny and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous.

"Uh... sorry about that," He shrugged. "I was totally lost and suddenly found myself here, no idea how I ended up here from where I started... where am I?"

The nearest Witch to him smiled sympathetically, Hogsmeade often caught strangers by surprise due to the various notice-me-not and Muggle repelling charms in place, and wards that muffled sound and signs of life from outside the village to help keep up the illusion of ruins and decay that Muggles saw from a distance.

"Oh it's alright dearie, now where are you from? And what may I call you? Come along now and let's get you sorted out." She said, gently leading Harry into Madame Puddifoot's tea shop.

"Harry... my name's Harry, uh, Jamison" He replied, slightly dazed still at the thought of being in the seventies, it never occurred to him to doubt his Spirit Guide for a moment. "I... I think I need to get to Gringotts?"

He had no idea where that idea came from but decided to go with his instincts. He had always gotten on well with the Goblins and maybe there was some way they could help him out. Leaning over he could see a copy of the Daily Prophet that gave the date as June 17th so he had most of the summer to plan... something.


	2. Meeting Family

Just for reference - Zipactonal is voiced (in my mind as I write) by Antonio Banderas doing his 'Puss in Boots' voice - that may help when reading his parts... or not *grins* Huge thanks to beta readers RTD and Mem :)

* * *

Harry thanked the Witch for her help as she left him at the Leaky Cauldron. She had bought him a small pouch of Floo Powder in Hogsmeade and helped him floo through to the London Pub via the Three Broomsticks and given him a few sickles for food until he was on his feet, all the while refusing to give Harry her name or address for him to pay her back later.

"Now, don't you worry about it, dearie," was all she'd say. "I can see you are a good boy, and I believe in Karma... helping you will help us all. Goodbye, now."

With that, she disappeared back into the Floo and was gone. Harry looked around and snorted slightly as he realised that the place hadn't changed one iota between now and his first visit all those years ago... or in the future...

He rubbed his temples, this time travel was headache inducing and he'd been here less than a day! It didn't help that he could hear his Spirit Guide's sibilant laughter on the edge of his hearing.

Shaking off the feeling he walked up to the bar, catching the attention of the bartender Tom Abbott. The Innkeeper seemed ageless – still visibly similar to a Muggle in their fifties – and although Harry knew him previously at around ninety years old he had changed very little since his seventies. In fact Harry was fairly certain those were the same spider webs up there, he was beginning to wonder if there was a preservation charm on the entire Wizarding world that kept everything trapped somewhere in the 1700-1800's.

"Hello there, how can I help?" the eternally jovial barkeep asked.

"Hi, I was told this is where I can get access to Diagon Alley? I just moved and... well I need a new wand," Harry blushed as he spoke quietly, ensuring only Tom could hear him.

"Alright, follow me just through here," Tom lead Harry through to the back of the pub and letting him through into the Alley. "Ye'll be wanting Ollivander's, it's down the far end. He'll soon fix you up with a new wand. If ye don't mind me asking, lad, how did you lose yer wand?"

Harry gulped and thought fast before replying. He knew that in the mid-seventies Voldemort was already starting his attacks on a larger scale even though it was still semi-anonymous and his name not as feared as it would become over the next few years.

"My... ah family... were attacked," he muttered, looking down and gripping his shirt nervously, chewing his lip.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to pry," Tom apologised, suddenly looking really flustered.

"It-It's ok," Harry stammered, feeling horribly guilty for putting that mortified look on the kindly old man's face.

As a distraction he asked Tom about the Witch that had escorted him from Hogsmeade, describing her in detail. His luck was in and Tom recognised her immediately - apparently she was well known for her good Samaritan type acts and welcoming nature.

"That would be the Widow Docherty," he said, smiling. "She's well known for helping any lost Wizards or Witches that stumble across her path. One of her daughters died when she wandered into the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts and ever since she feels it is her duty to save those who are lost and alone."

Harry smiled sadly, he remembered seeing the memorial at school for those lost to the Forbidden Forest. He had found it on one of his night time wanderings and wondered why the Heads of the four Houses didn't have copies in each Common Room or at least show it to first years - it was much more of a deterrent than just telling curious children something was 'forbidden' with no reason why. Perhaps the list would have been shorter if the dangers were explained.

He made a note to himself to find a way to thank her in some way once he had found a way to support himself. He wasn't sure why but he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and keep her close. He would have to find somewhere quiet to talk to Zipactonal later and ask him about these new instincts.

Thanking Tom politely, Harry headed off into the Alley; he hoped the Goblins would be able to help him in some way.

~#~

Once in the Alley Harry headed straight to Gringotts. Hopefully Griphook was already in a position of authority; if not, then he would just have to hope others would respond in a similar manner to decent treatment. He strolled up to the counter and was pleased to see a young Griphook serving. He may not currently have the seniority to make anything possible, but at least Harry knew how to impress him and maybe get help in some way.

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry to inconvenience you Sir, but I need help that only those as wise and sane as the Goblin Nation may provide," Harry tried, smiling inwardly as Griphook struggled to hide his shock. "I know that the average Goblin is more honest and trustworthy than any Wizard and would ask for an audience."

Griphook gathered his wits and led the young Wizard to a side office before going to get Branch Manager Ragnok. This was far above his sphere of influence but at the same time this young Wizard was nothing like anything he had experienced before. Luckily, Ragnok was in a curious mood and willing to interview the young man.

"Young Wizard," he greeted, impressed when Harry stood and bowed in respect. "I understand you wish to seek our aid?"

"Master Ragnok, may your Vaults be full and your enemies destitute," Harry greeted in return, deciding to simply go with a shortened form of the truth. "I come from an alternate reality to this one, one where I am a friend to the Goblin Nation. I seek your aid in fitting into this world as I have been sent to prevent it falling to the fate of my own. I need funds and an identity. Can I still access the vaults I am linked to by blood?"

Ragnok blinked, the only outward sign of his utter shock. He had never encountered a Wizard that was so polite and versed in Goblin etiquette as far as greetings went. He could see the boy's sincerity and he did look very much like the current Potter Heir so he could guess which vault he would like to access.

'It could actually be quite a lot of fun to help this boy' he mused, realising that this traveller would most likely be sending the Wizarding world into quite an upheaval. There was nothing Ragnok liked more than to cause chaos behind the scenes for his own amusement - as long as he didn't think it would have a negative effect on business.

"I think we can come to an arrangement young Wizard," he agreed. "First we need to cast some familial charms to identify which vaults you may have right of access to and then we shall work out an identity for you in this world. We shall also see what you can do for us in return of course," he added with a predatory smile.

It took several hours to cover all the details but Harry finally had a new history, name, vault and documentation to back it all up. In return the Goblins had information on companies to invest in, including the newly formed Nimbus broom company and Keeler and Shrift - the future manufacturers of the Omnoculars that were popular at almost every Quidditch match. Currently, they made a simple pair that could record a match but didn't have the live action replay functions and so on.

"So, Mr Jamison... Is everything to your satisfaction? If you could just repeat everything back to me so we can make sure our stories correlate," Ragnok asked as Harry looked through the thick sheaf of parchments in his hands.

"Umm, ok... I'm Harold Reginald Jamison, son of Elizabeth Jane Jamison - Muggle in Surrey, taught magic by Widow Ogsby who was a Witch and old family friend who identified my accidental magic, Mum was her Housekeeper. They were both killed in a Death Eater attack when Widow Ogsby refused to back Voldemort's cause. I'm the bastard son of Reginald Darius Potter, he met Mum at Widow Ogsby's garden party and swept her off her feet, I was born nine months later but he refused to acknowledge me. I know about him but never looked for him to spare my Mum's feelings as she was heartbroken by his rejection. Since the attack, I'm homeless so I came here to see if I had any inheritance and to contact my father, only to find out he died when I was three years old... I was always a lonely child, very few friends and kept to myself. Rarely left the manor or its grounds so have little knowledge or experience of both Muggle or Magical worlds," Harry summarised, hoping he's covered all the basics.

He hoped by playing the 'shy and traumatised' part he would be able to avoid much detail, any detail he had to provide he would use Hermione, the Weasley twins and Luna but with different names and just say they were killed in the attack on Mrs Ogsby's estate. Ragnok had supplied her as a background as she was well known for being eccentric and using Muggle servants under heavy secrecy charms rather than House Elves and as being rather reclusive apart from her yearly gala. As she was recently murdered and all her Muggle staff and their children alongside then he could claim to have been a child from that estate that happened to be half-blood and away at the time of the attack, thus explaining his survival.

Fortunately for him, his Great Uncle Reginald had a reputation for bedding many women over the years and no one would question Harry being his illegitimate heir. Just to be certain, the Goblins had placed some complex charms moving his familial connection from his father to his uncle - magic that had existed primarily for families to keep going when a daughter was 'bountiful' but the son and heir 'unsuccessful' - so the family blood could keep going along with the heir without needing to blood adopt an unrelated child.

This spell work meant that if his grandparents decided to test his exact relationship and not just the fact he was a Potter by birth then the spell work would reveal him as Reginald's son, not James' which would be impossible. Harry had been fascinated by the fact that the spell work and the fact that it even existed, it made him wonder just how twisted and coiled the family trees actually were if nephews were claimed as sons throughout history - especially in cases where 'cousins' married, were any of them actually siblings? The very idea made him shudder in horror.

"Excellent," Ragnok replied once the recitation was complete. "With our seal on the documents you should face no real problems, the spell work also protects you against Legilimency-type probes. We have layered a complex series of false memories of your new life in a shield around your mind. You can access them with some effort but they are separate to avoid you becoming confused or distressed by the conflicting experiences."

Thankfully, the deal with the Goblins had left Harry able to access a small vault left by Reginald in case any children showed up able to prove themselves to be his magical heirs. It was modest but would be enough for Harry to purchase himself a new wand and clothing and find lodgings before contacting Hogwarts.

He was rather annoyed at his Spirit Guide for sending him to a point where he had to redo two years of schooling and it would be a special kind of hell to be at school with his parents, Sirius, Remus and Peter - who he would have a struggle not to kill on sight - and of course Snape. Now that was a situation he was not prepared for in _any_ way.

He headed first to Ollivander's Wand Shop. He would be interested to see what wand he would end up with this time. He was very different to that pure, innocent child the first time round - would he still end up with the same Holly and Phoenix Feather wand or would he have something else?

In the shop he managed to deflect the welcome from the eccentric shop owner. Once he managed to persuade the man to start showing him wands, Harry had to hide his shock when Zipactonal showed himself.

_"Sshhh Youngling, you are the only one that can see me. Ssssuch a pity to hide the beauty that is Zipactonal from other eyesssss but they fear me asss they do not underssstand. You Mussst choosssse the White Wand my Youngling for it issss Pure and good. Assssk to ssssee it and you will feel what I mean," _the stunning feathered snake advised.

"Umm, Mr Ollivander? I would like to see the White Wand. I have been dreaming about it since my old wand was destroyed," Harry said, uncertain it would work.

"Oh my Mr Jamison, the White Wand has been waiting many years for someone to claim it. I was instructed by my father, as he was instructed by his father before him, that the White Wand should never be offered as its owner would know when to ask! Let's see, let's see…," the wizened man muttered as he searched the shelves. "Ah yes, here she is… try her then, give it a wave."

He handed Harry a heavy cardboard box, yellowed and curled with age. Inside, on a bed of satin, lay a beautiful pale wand, slightly crooked and highly polished. The surface was carved with a cascade of ivy that then wrapped around the grip to give a secure hold.

"Ivy wood with a core of Quetzalcoatl feathers and venom - highly unusual indeed. This wand is steeped in purity of intention and vision and anyone who means harm will not even be able to touch it, never mind use it. Should you ever betray this wand it will cease to work for you but not before punishing you most harshly my boy. This wand was crafted by a good friend of my Great Grandfather - Sepak Tuvo. He claimed that only one of clear sight and purpose would know to seek it. It contains the core supplied by his familiar, a feathered serpent by the name of Zipactonal I believe...such an unusual name.

Harry stared, surely that couldn't be a coincidence? He gave his Spirit Guide a side-long glance and could read nothing in those fathomless eyes. Waving the wand with purpose but no spell in mind, a shower of silver, azure and turquoise sparks burst forth, matching his Guide's colours perfectly. The green eyed Wizard paid as quick as he could and hurried out the store to find a secluded corner.

_"Zippy! You have some explaining to do!" _he hissed, torn between anger at being left without information and intrigue._ "How could you give feathers and venom for a wand core? What is going on? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Do not call me Zippy! I am not orange plushy puppet you impudent Youngling!"_ the affronted serpent replied._ "I was onccce a living creature, I lived many thoussssandss of yearssss amongssst the rainforessstss and then with Wizardssss. I bonded very closssely with my lasssst Wizard, Ssssepak wasss kind and good and sssaved my life. When he died I died with him and the Godsss and Goddesssesss gave me leave to guide othersss asss I guided him. He chossse the afterlife not reincarnation sssso I could not ssstay with him. I have not had a Ssssentinel to Bond with before."_

The sad air around the Quetzalcoatl was heart-breaking; it was obvious he still mourned his Bonded. Harry reacted instinctively and reached out to comfort his new friend, amazed when his hands made contact. He gathered Zipactonal onto his lap as he sat on the ground, the huge serpent covering his lower body. Soothingly, he stroked the iridescent feathers on his friend's wings and crooned nonsense to him.

After an hour or so had passed, Zipactonal seemed to have been comforted enough and the cuddle session had also helped Harry with his stress and turmoil over finding himself in such a strange yet familiar place.

_"Come now Youngling,"_ Zipactonal commanded, once again imperious and demanding. _"We shall go get you more clothing, Zipactonal is stunning and his Wizard must also be beautiful. You look like lost puppy but with a little work you shall be sex on a stick! Together we can make your Guide trip over his own tongue... yes. Oh, and no more Zippy nonsense. You may call me Zipac if you wish Youngling, because I like you."_

With that they went to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop - there Harry chose a variety of everyday robes and clothing all under Zipac's watchful eye and had an almighty struggle to not laugh at his commentary.

_"Yesssss, that green is exccccellent, bringsss out your eyesss and the cut makesss your arssse look __**fabulousssss**__... No! Not that one! That one makes you look like a Kneazle in heat! Far too ssssslutty for my Wizard... ooooh assssk for that one is sssssilver and blue... I __**like**__ it, your Guide will want to climb you like a tree, Youngling, oh yessss. Now tell her to take that one away, you have more tasssste than a blind flobberworm, thank you very much... ooooh silk... no not that one! The other one! You are __**not**__ a three ssssickle sssstreet walker! Good boy, lissssten to your Zipactonal and you will be sssssexiest ssssixth year at ssssschool!" _Zipac said happily, his tail tip gesturing like a hand as he spoke, reminding Harry of those fashion advisors on his aunt's old daytime TV shows.

~#~

It was very late by the time Harry managed to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and book into a room for the night. He had all his school supplies for the year, a new trunk, all his new clothes, extra supplies, new wand and even new toiletries and towels. He also purchased a new mail owl, this time a gorgeous Tawny owl he named 'Mione in a fit of nostalgia - he still missed his best friend terribly and hoped that 'Mione the owl would help fill that gap just a little.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, petting her feathers, when he became lost in the sensation on his fingers. He froze in places, hands still as he catalogued the fine textures on his pads. He didn't even notice he had drifted until several hours later and he came to with a start, finding his arms empty and Zipac almost frantic with worry.

_"Youngling... oh not good, not good at all. Musssst get you your Guide Youngling. You mussst not focusss on one ssssenssation more than a moment in casssse you get losssst."_ Zipac nuzzled his Sentinel's face worriedly.

_"I'm ssssorry Zipac... What happened? I feel all foggy,"_ Harry apologised, swallowing several times as his mouth was so dry.

_"You zoned out, my Harry. You focusssed too much on one ssssensse, got losssst within it. Without your Guide you have no way to be ssssscertain you will find your way home."_ his loyal Quetzalcoatl shared.

Making a mental note to ensure he ground himself in future, always engaging more than one sense at a time, Harry quickly changed and settled down to sleep. Zipac coiled over him protectively, alert for any danger.

~#~

The following day had Harry writing to Headmaster Dumbledore, requesting permission to attend Hogwarts that autumn term and writing to Lord Harold Potter, his supposed 'Uncle', to let him know he had a previously unknown relative. He could only hope his family didn't reject him outright. Harry wasn't sure he could take the emotional pain if they did; all he had ever wanted was a family to call his own.

It didn't take long to receive the replies - he had barely finished his late breakfast, having wallowed in a luxurious bath beforehand, when two owls arrived with thick letters. Harry smirked, he hadn't expected any sort of reply for at least a day, and it seemed he had sparked a lot of curiosity with his sudden arrival.

Opening the first, from Headmaster Dumbledore, he read through it quickly.

_Dear Mr Jamison,_

_I am writing to inform you that due to your unusual circumstances I must request an interview with yourself and your Guardian(s) at the earliest convenience. This is to test your abilities and determine whether you are able to join your age mates in class or must be placed on a remedial course._

_Please owl back with the name(s) of your Guardian(s) as soon as possible with a convenient meeting time._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster_

That made Harry stop and think. He had been eighteen in his previous world at his time of death. He hadn't needed a 'guardian' since seventeen as per Wizarding law. However, here he was just fifteen again, soon to be sixteen - the Goblins had made his birthday July 31st just as before since he didn't exist in this world yet there was no 'coincidence' to make people wonder.

He supposed his 'care' would fall to his closest living relatives which would be Harold and Caroline Potter, as long as they accepted him. Speaking of which he had their letter too.

_Dear Master Jamison,_

_We were most surprised to receive your letter this morning, however, we also received word from the Goblins that a confirmed Heir to my brother's estate had come forward._

_We would like to meet you at Gringotts this afternoon at 1pm if possible, Director Cragstone has offered the Boardroom for our meeting and the services of Branch Manager Ragnok._

_I do not wish to doubt your claim as my brother was quite, prolific, in his love life. However, I must ensure that everything is in order for the protection of my family, which it seems may now also include yourself._

_If this meeting is not suitable then please owl back with a more fitting appointment before noon._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Lord Harold Gaius Potter_

_Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Harry carefully folded the heavy parchment and tucked it in his pocket, a quick look at his watch showed he had just over three hours before meeting them at the bank. He couldn't help but wonder if they would bring James or if this meeting would only be him and his grand... no, _Aunt and Uncle_, he couldn't slip, not even within his own mind.

He decided to go and choose an outfit with Zipac's help and practice going through his new history and maybe work on a few sketches before leaving, anything to try avoid thinking and stressing over the impending meeting.

~#~

At five to one Harry entered the bank. He wanted nothing more than to turn tail and flee but at the same time he couldn't wait to see his family. He had never met any of these people before, at least not that he could remember. Smoothing down his forest green and rust brown robes one more time, he went up to Griphook, asking to be taken to the Boardroom.

Once there, he saw the others were already present. Branch Manager Ragnok was in his suit at the end of the table, many files and parchments already laid out. One side of the table had a single chair that was empty and the other side held two occupied seats. In them were two well-dressed figures, a Witch and Wizard in their early forties with well styled hair and a regal air about them.

The older Wizard held out his hand in greeting as Harry entered the room.

"Young Harold, I presume? I am not sure why my brother named you for me, perhaps he thought to flatter me and get back into my good graces." He said, not showing either warmth or hostility.

"Sir," Harry replied, trying to hide his nerves as he also nodded to Lady Potter. "Ma'am, how do you do?"

"No need for such formality dear," Lady Potter smiled, glaring slightly at her husband. "Branch Manager Ragnok has already shown us the documentation. I can't say I find it too hard to believe that Reg would name and abandon you like that; he was never one to be fond of commitment. I just wish he had told the family so we could have seen you growing up. You poor dear, you look utterly shell-shocked"

She patted his hand gently before pouring a glass of water. Harry had a hard time controlling his emotions and not just bursting into tears. It had been a difficult few days and her simple welcome and kindness were almost enough to break him.

"Well, you certainly look like a Potter," Lord Harold said, tone much warmer. "He's got the same devilish look about him as James... and the hair! I don't know what it is about you and our boy James, but you both seem to have Great-Great-Grandfather Camulus' hair all over again; in every portrait he looks like he just stepped off a broom."

Harry smiled shyly, it seemed he had passed first inspection and he felt a pull to his relatives that he had never felt before. A true kinship that he had definitely not had with the Dursleys. He only hoped they would consent to being his Guardians for school and other requirements until he turned seventeen.

Another hour had the required magical tests out of the way and Harry formally accepted into the Potter family. Lord Harold and Lady Caroline were horrified to hear he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, they insisted on him coming to meet their son over a meal before collecting his belongings and moving him into Potter Manor.

They took Harry along to an exclusive looking restaurant called 'La Licorne Argent', inside was tastefully decorated in silvers, blues and beech wood with subtle lighting and screens to make each dining area cosy and private. The Maître de led them to a secluded table near the back where two boys already sat waiting.

Harry recognised his father immediately, his shaggy hair and glasses would have previously made them look almost like twins, except James' hair was slightly lighter, a rich brown rather than black and his face more rounded. As far as Harry could tell his father was also taller by two or three inches - his years of near starvation with the Dursleys had left him slightly shorter and far more angular than he should have been. He'd also inherited his actual eye shape and slightly more slender build from his mother, in conjunction with his Sentinel gifts, leaving him without glasses and a slightly wild air he had become less like his father than before, thus more believable as a cousin rather than sibling or closer.

The young Sentinel cringed inwardly; this could be a very painful experience. The other boy was obviously Sirius Black and Harry knew those two were fiercely loyal to one another. If they decided to dislike him then his life would be more than just miserable. Hopefully some inventive use of a few of the Weasley Twins' pranks would get him on their good side...

"James, Sirius, I would like you both to meet Harold Jamison, your Uncle Reginald's previously unclaimed son," Lord Harold introduced Harry. "We have decided to take him in after his family was killed by that scoundrel Voldemort and his pack of hyenas. James, I hope you will take young Harold here under your wing and teach him about being a Potter!"

James looked over his newly found 'cousin' with a calculating gaze. There was no denying the resemblance and he trusted his parents to make sure this wasn't a scam so that left only one thing for him to be worried about, what sort of cousin was he? Serious or full of pranks? Likely to take offence or laugh things off? With a wicked smirk aimed at Sirius, he knew he would find out before summers end.

"Harold" he drawled, standing to shake his cousin's hand.

"Please, call me Harry" the boy in question blushed. "It's good to meet you James, and...?"

"Sirius, Sirius Black at your service," the curly haired youth smirked, eyeing up the new boy and raising an eyebrow in appreciation.

James snorted quietly, his best friend had an eye for anyone he deemed 'pretty' and had often bemoaned the fact that James was 'out of bounds' as his best friend and wingman. He would have to floo-call Remus tonight and see if he would take a bet on how long it would take their hound-dog friend to try his moves on the new kid.

"So Harry, how old are you? Will you be going to Hogwarts? What year?" James asked him, not giving him any chance to answer between questions.

"I'm fifteen, turning sixteen on the thirty-first. I hope so but I have to arrange a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore and my guardians to test my levels and see if I'm advanced enough to be with my year mates or need remedial lessons. I don't think he's expecting much from me since I was home schooled" Harry replied.

"I will arrange for us to meet him at Hogwarts next week my boy," Harold said, smiling down at his 'nephew. "That way we can use the next few days to get used to one another and review your knowledge a little."

"Thank you Sir," Harry smiled shyly. "That would be great. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Nonsense," Caroline said. "I'm sure you'll soon fit in with James and Sirius and we always wanted more children to care for."

While the teens had been introducing themselves, Harold and Caroline had ordered food for everyone; arriving while James and Sirius were in the middle of telling Harry about some of their Hogwarts adventures. It was as delicious as Harry had expected on entering the restaurant. The conversation flowed easily for the most part, even if Harry was left blushing furiously by Sirius' flirtatious comments and questions, something that had his new Aunt and Uncle greatly amused.

After the meal they got Harry's things and floo'd back to Potter Manor, showing him his new suite of rooms and leaving him to rest. Harry immediately adored the comfortable and luxurious rooms in their deep teals and browns, the house elves must have quickly added the colour after taking his robes in the entrance. The rooms were sumptuous without being tacky or overdone and consisted of a bedroom with sitting area and an en suite bathroom that was positively decadent.

Harry soon had himself soaking in the huge tub but decided to forgo any scented products to reduce the risk of zoning out, thankfully the warm water was enough as he had the feeling he would need to be as relaxed as possible. The next few days were going to be tiring.


	3. Finding Home

The day soon came that Harry was being escorted by the Senior Potters and James to Hogwarts for his meeting with Headmaster, to assess his abilities for the coming school year. It was now the third of August, Harry was sixteen again and hoping to enter sixth year with James and Sirius.

He had surprised himself by just how unnerved he became around the two marauders and their pranks. He almost always picked up on them and they sent his Sentinel senses on high alert, this often meant that he reacted quite violently, a fact that had the other two teenagers both shocked and much more wary in their pranking.

Thankfully, Lord Harold had stepped in and suggested that Harry's hyper-awareness was due to the recent Death Eater attack. He was right of course, but the battle Harry had actually been in was somewhat more involved than just witnessing his friends and family get murdered. As he was also dealing with his newly emerging Sentinel traits, he was struggling to stay rational.

One night in his room, Zipac had explained that when he had been brought back in time the Spirit Guide had also rebound his Sentinel gifts to a great extent. Although he was still partially online, as evidenced by his heighted senses and adrenalin responses, he was only sporadically able to access these skills. He was in fact experiencing them in the same manner as a Sentinel coming online naturally with no stress trigger.

Zipactonal explained that this was to protect him from the potentially dangerous 'zone outs' and from going feral before he found his Guide. He believed that the condition his Sentinel had been in when he died would not have been feasible for his resurrection but because Zipactonal hadn't brought him back in a true resurrection with a completely new body he had not been able to rebind his gift fully.

~#~

At the school, the small group was met by Minerva McGonagall and taken directly to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster stood to greet them and despite his twinkling, kindly appearance he was being very shrewd in his observation of young Harry.

Then began a lengthy questioning session about his tutoring with Widow Ogsby, his strengths and weaknesses, and what classes he had studied to OWL level. Dumbledore also included Lord and Lady Potter in on the questions, knowing they had been helping Harry prepare for the testing.

"So, Mr Jamison, since you have no official OWLs, we are going to have to test you at that level for you to enter the sixth year along with your cousin. Have you made your course choices?" the Headmaster asked.

"Well Sir, after discussion with my Uncle, I would like to continue with Defence, Potions, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, and Astronomy and if I'm allowed an extra class I would also like to pursue Care of Magical Creatures," Harry replied, flushing at James' shocked look.

"Hmm, well, we shall have to see how well you test." Dumbledore tried to look him directly in the eye, but Harry evaded his gaze under the act of being nervous. "I have a representative from the Department of Education at the Ministry waiting in a classroom for you and Professor McGonagall. You will go through some of the tests today, breaking for meals of course, and the rest tomorrow and the day after to allow for breaks. I have two of the guest suites set up to save travelling each day if you wish Lord Potter, Lady Potter."

Harry followed McGonagall down to the Transfiguration classroom where Madam Strauss, the Ministry Examiner, was waiting. There he started his written paper for the Transfiguration OWL, it was much easier than he remembered and he managed to finish relatively quickly. Some of the tips he had learned when studying with his Uncle had helped tremendously and he was finding that the theory now made sense.

After handing in the required six feet of parchment he proceeded to perform the practical aspect of the exam. Thanks to his new understanding behind the theory he was able to really apply the visualisation and combine it with both the Guggenheim and Jolie-Prith Dynamic Space Theories to his assignment, allowing for the difference in mass between the original rock and the dog that he created. Changing an inanimate object to a living creature was harder than the other way around as he had to visualise each organ, nerve, blood vessel and so on if he wanted it to live for any length of time and not simply 'run' on his magic.

He chose to create a Springer Spaniel out of his rock as he could imagine the personality and the silky black and white coat the best. Focusing all of his energy and concentration through his new wand he put as much detail into the look, smell, sound and touch of every part of the dog - he had been studying canine anatomy feverishly in preparation.

McGonagall and Madam Strauss looked on in amazement as they saw the dog form from the inside out before shaking himself of and starting to trot around the room, sniffing and exploring. With a shaking hand Madam Strauss cast a diagnostic over the dog and sat down with a thump.

"He-he's _permanent!_" she exclaimed. "Young Master Jamison has managed to perform a_ permanent_ Inanimate to Animate Transfiguration! In an _OWLs_ exam! The last person to achieve that was _you_ Minnie!"

Professor McGonagall could only gasp in shock as she watched Harry start fussing with his new dog, unaware of the teacher's surprise as they were behind a privacy screen spell during his testing. He could only see a silent, hazy outline of them while they could see and hear him clearly.

Banishing the screen, she called him over.

"Well, Mr Jamison, I believe there is no point in us keeping you waiting any longer. As you are the only student, Madam Strauss has been very generous and simply marked you as you have worked," Professor McGonagall said, smiling slightly. "This means you will receive your grades once your exams are finished."

"Congratulations are in order, Master Jamison," Madam Strauss smiled warmly. "Your written paper was a very high Exceeds Expectations, I suspect with a little more... ah..._ formal _education will soon have you able to convey your understanding in a much clearer manner and increase that in time for your NEWTs. Your Practical exam however was _beyond_ stunning and I only wish there was a higher grade than 'Outstanding' to award you.

Your delightful little friend here is a permanent change, and unless you actually transfigure him again, with the same level of skill, he will now return to a Spaniel after any transformation after a finite period. For all intents and purposes he is as much a dog as if he had been born one. Overall your grade is an 'O' and you are most certainly welcome to study for NEWTs in this subject."

Harry gaped as it sunk in... Firstly he had an 'O', and secondly, he had a dog! Hopefully his Uncle would be ok with that and allow him to have his new pet at the Manor. He also had to find a name for the dog... maybe 'Rocky' would do.

~#~

Joining the Potters and the Headmaster in a private dining room attached to the Headmaster's offices, Minerva and Madam Strauss happily informed Dumbledore that Harry had achieved an 'O' in transfiguration and that 'Rocky' the spaniel was fully alive.

To Harry's extreme joy, both Harold and Caroline said that Rocky could come home with them and they would look after him during term time. Rocky had taken an immediate shine to Lord Potter and sat at his feet, charming him with large, chocolate brown eyes as they ate their dinner. Lady Caroline chuckled and shook her head as she saw her husband sneak the crafty dog another piece of chicken off his plate.

After the delicious meal, Harry went back to the classroom with Madam Strauss and Professor McGonagall, where they sat down by the fire behind a new privacy screen and Harry took his History of Magic exam. The time dragged by this time and he really wished it wasn't a required course but he still did the best he could, remembering more than he thought he would.

Despite Binns' dry and coma inducing teaching style he had somehow learned enough between that and the refresher his Aunt Caroline had given him to remember the dates of the Jadefist Goblin Uprising and the notable Goblin leaders and various Heroic Wizarding figures from the conflict as well as the Merlin Histories and some background to the Statute of Secrecy.

He put his quill down at the end and shook his hand out, massaging feeling back into his aching fingers. He could only hope that it was a decent grade and that the rest of the exams would be over soon. So far he had only done two exams and already could see why they were spread over two weeks normally.

A quick study of the parchment by Madam Strauss and he was called forward to receive his mark.

"Well Master Jamison," the elderly Witch smiled. "Your teacher has taught you well. It was a very comfortable Exceeds Expectations, I'm pleased to say. That's everything for today, I shall see you bright and early tomorrow for the next set of tests."

Harry bowed slightly as Madam Strauss left the room, before he followed the Professor to the guest suite where he would stay with his family until the tests were complete. Falling into bed, he focused his mind and meditated for a while before going to sleep, hoping that the next couple of days went smoothly.

~#~

Despite Harry's concerns the following couple of days flew by, between the exams and James teaching him about the Castle, avoiding Dumbledore and playing with Rocky he was kept quite busy. He also found time alone each night to both meditate and spend time with Zipactonal to keep his gift under at least some semblance of control.

Zipac had narrowly averted disaster in his Potions exam when Harry started to zone on the colour of his potion but his Spirit Guide managed to snap him back before disaster struck. Thankfully, no other incidents happened during the exams.

Each evening, Harry spent time with his Aunt and Uncle, dissecting the exams and learning more about his new family. Harold had taken to spending an hour in the evening with each of his 'boys' as he referred to both James and Harry so they could talk about any worries of the day or just ideas or thoughts they wanted to get an outside opinion on.

It was during this time that Lord Harold broached a sensitive subject with his nephew. He was worried as he approached the boy as they were still in many ways strangers to one another.

"Harry, how are you doing? Almost done now and we'll soon be going home." Harold clapped his nephew on the shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you about something... that both your aunt and I have noticed. Please, don't worry lad, we're not upset, but are... are you a Guardian?"

His nephew just stared at first, he hadn't realised his behaviour was particularly noticeable, especially with how everyone had excused his alert behaviour as being a side effect from the trauma of losing his family.

"I...I don't know what you mean Uncle Harold," he tried to deflect but unable to look his Uncle in the eye.

His uncle's eyes softened, his heart clenching as he saw the fear in the boy's face. It was obvious in his eyes that Harry was still traumatised by the loss of all his family and friends, his entire past, and also dealing with these new changes to his body and senses. He would never know just how right yet how wrong, he was.

"It's perfectly natural lad, there are cases of others like you. We call them Guardians, the Muggles call them... Sentinels, I believe?" he kept his tone warm and calm. "Guardians are blessed with great gifts; my Great-Great-Grandfather Camulus had two children that bore these gifts and a third that was a Guide, the Soul mate of a Guardian. That Guide was my own Great-Grandfather Markus Potter, this is how I know of the signs. The gifts have lain dormant within our line since, but if your mother came from a Muggle line of Sentinels or Guides it would explain the gifts re-emerging in you."

Harry could barely hold back a sob of relief; they weren't rejecting him! He had almost convinced himself that Lord Harold was going to ask him to leave, that his being a Guardian was too much, made him too different. His family were far more accepting than the Dursley's though and just wanted to help him with the gifts and with coping. He did gasp, however, when Zipactonal flashed into sight, and from his uncle's reaction the Quetzalcoatl was fully visible.

_"Trussst him Youngling... He sssseekss not to harm but to help. He harbourssss the Gift of the Guide but unrealisssed, it ssssslumbersss for hisss blood isss too ssstrong, it hidessss hisss giftssss," _the beautiful serpent advised.

_"Thank you Zipac, I know I can trussst in you. I will try to lisssten to hissss counssssel,"_ the green eyed boy replied.

He smiled tentatively at his bemused uncle, only realising then that he had been speaking Parseltongue. Thankfully, the older Wizard didn't look scared, merely awed by the stunning feathered snake before him. Zipac, for his part preened, fluttering his wings and displaying his crest to the best advantage.

"What did he say?" Harold asked eyes shining as he studied Zipac.

"He said I can trust you, that you have some of the gifts of a Guide but they are... umm... suppressed? by your magical blood. As far as I can tell it's a recessive trait that can only happen with recent Muggle Sentinel or Guide blood to boost the strength of the gifts so they can match the Magic gifts and emerge," he tried to explain.

"So it would appear you are also a Parselmouth; I suppose that is almost essential considering your Spirit Animal," Harold smiled at Zipac again. "However, it is certain that with a Quetzalcoatl at your side, even in Spirit form, no-one can ever accuse you of harbouring Dark intentions."

They continued to talk for the rest of the hour, Harold promising to not talk about Harry's status outside the family until Harry was ready, though he would also gather a selection of reading materials for Harry to study and try to procure a Guardian or Guide to help tutor the young Wizard.

~#~

As they gathered for dinner on the last day, Madam Strauss presented Harry with the official Ministry Letter with his results. He nervously opened them and was comforted as his family crowded around in support. James and Harold squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. The reason Harry was so anxious was because after that first day Madam Strauss and Professor McGonagall had stopped telling him his grades as he completed each test.

_Harold Reginald Jamison_

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_Grades Achieved_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Potions: Exceeds Expectations_

_Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations_

He was amazed, no, make that flabbergasted! He had expected several more 'Acceptables' in there and maybe a Poor or two. As he beamed around the group James gripped him tight, congratulating him loudly.

Now all he had to do was relax for the rest of the summer, get his school things and try to control his new skills. He had training sessions planned with his uncle and Quidditch with James and Sirius to keep him busy until they headed to Hogwarts in September. There would also be a lot of work with Rocky; teaching him the basics so that the Manor would remain at least relatively un-chewed while the boys were at school.

~#~

Harry had never been so thankful for being kept busy, it was now time for school and they had floo'd to Platform 9 3/4 with plenty of time to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Due to his insane training schedule he hadn't actually met James' other friends in the last month of the summer, he was actually thankful for this as he was dreading meeting Peter. Even though _this_ Peter hadn't betrayed and killed his parents he still had the potential to become that weak, backstabbing coward. Harry had never found out exactly why Pettigrew had turned in the old timeline and didn't particularly care, he wasn't ready to forgive such a weakness.

On the platform he left James and Sirius to their own thing as he got his new trunk and Mione onto the train and into a compartment. He found himself in a section with a few terrified looking first years and smiled reassuringly at them before pulling out his sketchpad. As he worked on a new drawing of Mione he let chatter of the children wash over him, it was strangely soothing to be back on the train. No matter what decade it was exactly the same as when he had been on it throughout his own school years before coming back through time.

Zipactonal had encouraged him to use his drawing as a form of meditation - the tactile and visual nature kept him for zoning out and the focus and smooth strokes allowed him to relax. Mione was looking around in interest, for some reason she had decided she was far happier being a Diurnal bird and spent more of the day awake than the night, she also was very people orientated and was currently watching the younger passengers with fascination.

About two hours into the journey Harry decided to go looking for his cousin and see how things were going. One thing he had forgotten is how long the trip could feel, they weren't even half way and he was beginning to feel caged in. There was no way he could nap the journey away in a carriage with people he didn't know or trust.

It didn't take long to find the four Gryffindors, they were making quite a racket and Harry felt quite ill as he realised they were ganging up on some poor student who had attracted Sirius' more vicious side. It was with a jolt that he realised they were tormenting Severus - a young and surprisingly fragile looking Severus with his lean build, pale skin showing bruises at the wrists of his faded and slightly frayed robes and his dark eyes flashing furiously. With a barely supressed snarl Harry shouldered his way into the group, glaring at his cousin.

"James... Sirius... why don't you introduce me to your... friends?" he gritted out, making sure he 'accidently' shielded Snape from the other boys.

Remus was sitting in the corner with a book, not actively taking part but also doing nothing to stop it, Harry had never thought about it before but that made him wonder whether the Werewolf was actually one of the worst in the situation. Sirius had been the one actively insulting and tormenting the pale boy while Peter egged him on and James laughed, Harry was ashamed of them for the first time and he found it physically painful.

"Oh, umm, Harry! This is Peter and, umm, Remus... you already know Sirius of course," James flushed as he registered the look of disgust on Harry's face. "Guys, this is Harry Jamison, he's my cousin from down Surrey. He came to live with us this summer, remember?"

Peter and Remus shook his hand, greeting him warmly. Harry struggled to stay civil and not snarl at them for their behaviour. He had always respected and almost revered these people, with the exception of Peter, and seeing them as normal, bullying teenagers was upsetting. He just tried to stay neutral and reminded himself of the men they had become. The green eyed teen could tell that Remus had picked up on the supressed hostility though, the werewolf's body language had become tense and wary, eyes flashing as he watched the new boy carefully.

Harry turned to Severus with a slightly more natural smile, holding out a hand to help the other boy to his feet, when it was ignored he shrugged internally and balled up his hurt to shut away. He could tell that his Guide was not online yet; his gifts still slumbered, and as such Harry would have to take it slow and not frighten the other boy away.

"I'm sure you heard but I'm Harry, Harry Jamison." He offered, helping to pick up Serverus' scattered books, glaring until James helped.

"Severus Snape, I suppose you are expecting my undying gratitude for that little display. Sorry to disappoint but I don't have anything to do with feeble minded Gryffindors. Good day." The dark haired youngster accepted his books with a glare and swept away, escaping the gang.

~#~

Harry retreated back to his original compartment and moped for the rest of the journey. Being summarily dismissed by his Guide was like being punched in the gut. Thankfully his gifts had been mostly re-sealed by Zipactonal and the rejection wasn't as bad as if he had been fully online. The fact that Severus was still Latent was extremely helpful too - otherwise Harry may have jumped him then and there.

As they reached Hogsmeade he joined James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in a carriage. It was a bit of a crush but he refused to join the first years in the boats even though it was standard practice for all new students. Instead he slipped away from the others as they arrived at the school and went to wait for the first years in the annex by the Great Hall. He had already been informed by Professor McGonagall that he would have to be publically Sorted with them.

He felt like it had been hours before the youngest students finally arrived, several of them soaked to the skin and shivering violently. He rolled his eyes, realising that a boat had overturned again. Of course Hagrid couldn't use magic and no other members of staff were present at all yet, they were still waiting for McGonagall to show up and lead them through to the Great Hall. With a couple of quick flicks of his wand he soon cast drying and warming charms over the children, smiling at their gasps of awe.

He felt strangely protective over them and was quietly fussing over everyone, straightening ties and uniforms as well as warming any that needed it, soothing those whose nerves were getting the better of them. He had no idea why he was mothering the firsties like this - it never even occurred to him that he was already beginning to see them as the young in his 'Tribe' and was getting protective over them.

Finally it was time for the sorting and Harry lurked at the back, waiting in the shadows as he watched the younger children go into their new houses. He hoped that they would be happy and was determined to keep an eye on his 'Younglings' regardless of house. From his hidden vantage point his gaze zeroed in on his Guide, he stared intently and made mental note of every move as Severus watched each child get sorted.

The dark haired sixth year gave a mild sneer for each Gryffindor, a disdainful eyebrow for Hufflepuffs and a slight nod for each Ravenclaw. Whenever a child went into Slytherin he joined the rest of his table in clapping politely. After the last one was seated at their table he stepped forward, allowing the curious looks to land on him as his name was called.

He sat on the stool and waited for the Hat, dreading this moment. What if he was placed back in Gryffindor? Severus would never accept him then! Or worse... what if the Potters rejected him for going in Slytherin? All that faded back though as he heard the voice of the ancient magical artefact in his mind.

_-Ah, Mr Jamison... or should I say Mr Potter? Don't worry, I can't divulge your secrets. I can see that you have encountered me before, since I can't remember the occasion I must assume it was in a different time or world. Hmmm, you were Gryffindor then? But you don't want to go back there?-_

Harry froze as the Hat rummaged through his mind, unsure how to respond to its rambling.

_"I ssssuggessst Ssssslytherin. My Youngling isss sssstubborn but it isss hisss true home,"_ Zipactonal's sibilant tones joined the mental conversation. _"Your family would never foresssake you Youngling, they love you and accssssept you asss you are."_

_-Ah yes, the House of the Serpent would certainly suit you. You are cunning and wary, able to hold much in reserve and use your bravery in very subtle ways when needed. You just need to learn how to bring these skills to their full fruition. I can also see that your heart-mate is already there... yes, it would also serve to teach a much needed lesson among many of your peers. I hope you will feel at home in-_

The Hat suddenly switched from mental to verbal.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry was relieved, automatically seeking out Severus on the Slytherin table. The dark eyes stared into his own, a slight frown marring his smooth forehead. Harry looked then to James and winced, his cousin looked betrayed and Sirius was furious. He was distracted briefly when he suddenly realised that he was now actually just automatically thinking of the other boy as his cousin and not his father. The fact they were the same age helped and he suspected that Zipactonal was subtly 'helping' his assimilation to the new timeline by muting his memories and associated emotions slightly and promoting his forming attachments to his 'new' family.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, he just kept his head down and let the Headmaster's welcome speech wash over him. He shook with emotion as he felt the looks of suspicion from his own House and the mix of betrayal and hate from Gryffindor. Zipactonal tried to sooth him but it was only when the first year he sat next to shook his sleeve that he even realised that he had started to zone out by focusing so hard on the grain of the wood on the table top.

Somehow he got through the feast and down to the Slytherin common room without pouncing on his Guide and without zoning out again; he couldn't say what he had eaten though or whether he had spoken to anyone. He stood slightly apart from everyone in the dimly lit room as Professor Slughorn came to welcome his newest students into his House.

Absently he noted that the room was much cosier than he had imagined and quite different to what he remembered from his visit in his second year. Large, soft, sofas in black leather and green brocade armchairs formed cosy seating areas around several fireplaces and over to the other side a small library and several desks formed a communal study area. Thick carpets and heavy drapes disguised the cold stonework and many lanterns and candles meant the room could be very brightly lit along with charmed 'skylights' in the ceiling showing the night sky that would allow an illusion of daylight during the relevant times.

"Welcome to the ancient and proud house of Slytherin," Slughorn didn't seem to be particularly welcoming. "You will find yourselves looked down on by the other students. Work together and strive to be the best. Many of our Alumni are some of the most influential members of society and if you work hard and prove yourselves, you will become some of the most powerful Wizards and Witches in Britain. This is the House where alliances and connections are forged. Now, to bed with you, we will meet again in a week once I have some measure of your worth. Your Prefects wear a silver badge, they will instruct you in our ways until then."

The elderly professor swept out of the room, leaving the students to their own devices. Harry was even more disappointed with the man than he had been before. It was obvious that he didn't really care about his own students, all he cared about was his connections with those that could offer power and influence.

Harry was pleased to discover he was in the same dormitory as Severus. The fact he was close to his Guide helped him stay calm and would allow him to be close without appearing to be stalking the other boy. He settled into his new green and black bed with a small smile, all he had to do now was find a way to get his Guide to trust him so their Bond could grow and find a way to ensure the coming War was over before it started.

His last thought as he closed his eyes was about Severus and how the other boy's eyes were bottomless pools of emotion, he didn't know what happened in the other timeline to cause the secretive man to become so closed off and hard but here and now he positively glowed. In those eyes he had found his fate, found his future and most importantly the young Sentinel felt that he had found his home.


	4. Finding Trouble

I own *nothing* - huge thanks to my Beta RTD and my Conspiracy Buddy Azure Heart

* * *

Harry looked around his new dormitory and smiled softly, he was pleasantly surprised by his new home.

The room was much smaller than his old home in Gryffindor, a fact that surprised him when he considered the fact there were almost double the number of students per year compared to his previous time through.

He was saddened when he realised just how many of the faces he had seen on the train and in the great hall, including those first years he had helped dry and comfort, hadn't even lived to see the world he had known - or had left British shores for good, due to the War with Voldemort. It was little wonder that the student population was so small in his time.

Harry would be sharing his dorm with Severus and two others, Rabastan LeStrange and Kendrick McAllister. Both Rabastan and Kendrick had given him a cool but courteous greeting but Severus had merely sneered and proceeded to ignore his presence.

The young Sentinel tried to hide his hurt as he put his belongings away and settled on his bed to read for a while before switching to sketching. He couldn't resist and drew a pencil portrait of his Guide as he currently was, sitting on his own bed and scowling in thought as he scribbled notes in his potions text.

It was only as Harry was drifting off to sleep that he recognised the book with a jolt, the same book that he had used in sixth year - belonging to the 'Half Blood Prince'! He would be sharing several classes with his intended over the coming weeks and hoped to become closer to Severus soon, laying in the same room, the other boy's scent tantalisingly close, would soon drive him wild otherwise.

~#~

Harold Potter was concerned as he read the letter he had received from James that evening.

His son was distressed over the Sorting and Sirius' reaction to Harry being placed in Slytherin, apparently this was causing a rift between the two friends as James was torn between a friend he had become all but a brother to over the years and a cousin he had heard of, and met, for the first time a matter of weeks ago.

Harold wasn't sure what he could say to help his son through this, it was a difficult situation and one that only the boys could sort for themselves. He felt badly for Sirius too, the boy had all but become another son to him and the sudden arrival of another 'Potter' child - by blood if not name - must have made him feel as though he was being pushed out.

With a sigh he started to pen a response, writing to all three of the children he considered his own as well as his lawyers.

_James_

_I know you are feeling conflicted my boy, pulled between family of blood and friendship, it does not need to be so._

_Harry has not betrayed you, we had told him little of Hogwarts in the way of the school structure and how the students are sorted and he will be hurt if you turn your back on him. Remember, family sticks together, no matter what._

_This goes for Sirius too. That boy is your brother in all but blood and he is confused and upset, do not hold his failings against him, I ask you to understand._

_As you know, Sirius has a difficult past Son, one he has not fully shared even with us. He associates the House of the Snakes with terrible things because of the people he has met, it is not his fault, and I would ask you to help him through this._

_Be there for them both James, for both your brother and your cousin._

_I am writing to both of them and will write to all three of you again within the next few days once I hear back from our lawyers but I wish to inform you first as Heir to our Ancient and Noble House, I must ask that you keep this secret until I write again just in case there is a problem though, Jamie - promise me?_

_Once you promise on our family oath, the rest of the letter will become visible to you._

_Your loving father_

_Lord Harold Potter_

_Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

He added charms before finishing and sealing the letter and starting on the next two.

_Harry_

_I have heard of your sorting and wish to reassure you that no matter what reaction you faced from your cousin, it is nothing to be ashamed of, the House of Salazar has produced many fine Witches and Wizards, your Grandmother being one of them._

_Try not to let Sirius' actions hurt you, he is all but a brother to James and has been hurt badly in the past, I cannot tell you his story - it is his choice if he wishes to share it with you._

_Harry, I would suggest that you tell them about your... talents, and maybe introduce them to your... Familiar... if he is willing. I know you will be finding their reaction especially hurtful due to your tendencies but they do not mean to hurt you._

_Remember, family is more than blood and should always come first._

_Stay strong my boy and you will be hearing from me often, do let me know how school is going, won't you?_

_Your Uncle_

_Lord Harold Potter_

_Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

The elder Potter shook his head as he sealed the letter to his nephew, there was so much he couldn't say in a letter. He would have to book a room at the Three Broomsticks and arrange to have the boys stay with him over a weekend if his plans came to pass - or maybe invoke the family rights and have them home for Samhain - thankfully the school Board had refused so far to allow Dumbledore to ban the practice of allowing children home to celebrate with their families. Already the old coot had changed the school celebration into a Muggle themed 'Halloween' and an Americanised sweet feast at that, not even the respectful celebration of All Hallows and All Saints that the more devout Muggles followed.

Sighing he set to work on his final letter for Hogwarts.

_Sirius_

_How are you doing my boy? I hope you are following up on that conversation we had before you left. Don't worry, just because you are having trouble with your parents and grandparents does not mean you are unloved, you still have Regulus and your Aunt Dorea as well as James, Caroline and myself and I think you can count Harry amongst the family now too._

_Don't judge him too harshly for his Sorting, you know well yourself that the Hat does not always place you where you expect to be._

_I need not remind you that not all Serpents are bad, not all Lions are grand, not all Ravens are wise and not all Badgers are sturdy - do I?_

_Harry has much in his past and in his life now that I cannot tell you about, they are his story to tell, but Sirius - just think of what you know and how it may have impacted him. Do you not think that it may have left him rather more wary and reserved than before?_

_You are my son - by choice - this makes him your family and you his. Look after one another Sirius, as I look after you all and make me proud._

_And please, don't let me be hearing from Professor McGonagall before Samhain at least this year? Caroline does worry so. If you do have to be a scamp - at least be a wily one and don't get caught my boy!_

_Your loving guardian_

_Lord Harold Potter_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

He smirked as he sealed the letter to the young Black heir, the pranks that the boy got up to were legendary and he appreciated most of them. He tried to reign in some of his more hurtful tricks and instil a sense of honour and it was slowly taking - but the boy was a hot headed fool when his temper was roused and it happened all too often.

He could only hope that his next steps would help Sirius find a sense of balance and belonging and maybe temper his more extreme behaviours.

_Benson_

_I have need of your services at your earliest convenience. _

_It would give me great pleasure if you and Marjory would come to dinner this evening and I could discuss the matter with you then? I am afraid that I must keep the purpose of our meeting utterly secret for the time being._

_Your Friend_

_Lord Harold Potter_

_The Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

With the final note penned to his long-time friend and lawyer Harold summoned a few owls and sent them off for urgent delivery, he could only wonder what the boys first day of classes would bring and hoped that Sirius would not be too hard on Harry.

~#~

Harry was in trouble, he had woken early and showered and dressed before any of his dorm mates had woken, however his attention had wandered and been snagged by the pattern of light and shade from the torches through the fringe on the edge of his drapes and he had zoned out on the swirling shadows.

Zipactonal was frantic, hissing in his Sentinel's ear and rubbing against the still boy's hand but to no avail. It didn't help that the spirit snake had to stay hidden to the other occupants of the room and was not at full power.

He gave a hissing sigh of relief as Severus stirred, despite still being latent his gifts still left him an unusually sensitive to shift in the emotional balance in the room and he was often overwhelmed by the emotional overload from the press of students around him - though the dark haired boy had no idea why he felt so tense and on edge all the time.

Seeing the new occupant of the room seemingly frozen, staring at the floor with his shoulders hunched, Severus sneered. Apparently the new boy was already homesick - or worried about what his cousin and that stupid gang would think of his sorting. That must be the reason the other boy was dressed yet still here - too afraid to head out to breakfast.

When Snape returned from his shower he began to feel uneasy, Harry was still in the exact same position and didn't even twitch as Severus was moving around the room. A quick glance confirmed that both Rabastan and Kendrick - both notorious for their laziness - were still soundly asleep.

Severus rolled his eyes and decided to investigate.

"Jamison, hey, Jamison!" He hissed, beginning to worry as the other boy showed no sign of having heard him.

The slender Slytherin approached his roommate cautiously, he had heard rumours that Jamison was the sole survivor of a Death Eater attack, he had seen a few of his housemates after they had attended 'training' sessions with Lucius Malfoy and other Alumni and they had sometimes had catatonic episodes - experience had taught him that the wrong approach could result in a violent 'awakening' if this was the case.

Severus was reluctant to interact with any relation of Potter, the other boy and his friends had made the last five years miserable for him, judging by the encounter on the train it looked like this year would be no different.

His experience with Harry seemed to show this boy to be different to his cousin though. The newest Sixth Year Slytherin seemed to be quiet, reserved and wary and he had stood up for Severus against his own cousin on the train so helping him now would be a good way to be even again.

"Jamison, snap out of it." He hissed again. "Oh for Merlin's sake, _Harry!_ You're safe, at Hogwarts. Come on... before anyone sees you!"

Severus grabbed Harry's shoulder with one hand, wand out to defend himself if necessary, and shook the other boy gently.

After a few moments Harry blinked slowly and came back to himself, jerking backwards with a cry of surprise and reaching for his own wand as he realised someone had hold of him.

For his part Severus released Harry and stepped back as soon as he realised that the other boy was aware again, pointing his own wand to the ceiling as he spread his hands, showing he wasn't a threat.

"Wha'? I..." Harry rubbed a hand over his face in confusion as he relaxed, quickly establishing that Severus was the only other conscious person in the room.

_"Hush Youngling" _Zipactonal hissed to him, shimmering into view, though from Severus' lack of reaction the feathered serpent was only visible to Harry. _"You zoned out again, I could not wake you - thankfully you resssponded to your Guide. We will talk later, go eat and take your Bond mate, it issss a good chance to get to know him."_

Harry nodded slightly before thanking Severus and following the other boy to breakfast. It was going to be a long day and he didn't want to risk another 'episode'.

~#~

"But James!" Sirius was whining even as they walked down from the tower.

"No Siri!" James snapped, "Look, I don't care if you prank him, but you are not going to hurt my cousin. You are not taking him out to the Forbidden Forest - and leave me out of it."

The Potter heir was torn, he was hurt by his cousin's sorting but he was still family. He has seen how a family could be split by the Sorting Hat, hell, Regulus and Sirius used to be as close as twins and now they maintained a tentative truce that their mother was trying to erode.

Sirius couldn't help but sneer as the four Gryffindors entered the great hall and sat down to breakfast.

"Look! Look at the slimy Snake now!" he exclaimed. "He's cozying up to Snivillous! What are you going to do about that?!"

"I... I'll think of something - look, Archimedes has a letter for you, and here's Pyres for me. I wonder what's up with Dad." James replied.

"I dunno - but isn't that another of your owls over there?" Sirius nodded towards Harry and Severus.

"Yeah, that's Harlequin - it must be big - hurry up and eat I want to read this upstairs" James grabbed some toast and was eating at a rate that threatened to choke him.

Over at the Slytherin table Severus was watching curiously as Harry suddenly pushed away his bacon and eggs and gagged, drinking water with a desperate air.

"Sorry, too salty" Harry apologised when he saw the look on the other boy's face.

He took some plain porridge and ate that instead while he read the letter from his uncle, a faint blush still highlighting his cheekbones.

Severus scowled thoughtfully, chewing his own breakfast slowly. It tasted no different than usual - if anything the food was a bit more bland than it normally was. He didn't say anything though and merely finished his food before accompanying his new roommate to head for their first class.

It showed how distracted the young Guardian was when he didn't see the Marauders as he strode down the corridor, walking quickly as he turned his uncle's words over in his mind. He crashed into Pettigrew and both boys ended up sprawled on the floor.

Before Harry could even open his mouth to apologise as he tried to stand up he found two wands pointed at his head at a very close range. Both Sirius and Peter were armed and looking furious while Remus and James just looked on in shock while Severus and Harry armed themselves and prepared for a defensive role.

"You Slimy Snake! How could you change this fast? What have they done to you?!" Sirius yelled, confusing Harry even further.

"I...I..." he stammered, hurt by the lack of support he got from his cousin.

"Typical, a simple mistake by a Slytherin and you decide it's some great conspiracy. He didn't see your friend, Black, though I suppose someone as malicious as you can't understand the concept of an accident without it being part of some nefarious plot"

Harry was willing to let things go and apologise right up until the point that Sirius snarled out a stinging hex at Snape, the spell missed by a mile thanks to the Slytherin having been prepared and ready to both shield and dodge before the curly haired Gryffindor even finished the first syllable of his spell.

None of that mattered to Harry though, he just saw an attack on his Guide and saw red, without conscious thought he abandoned his wand and leapt towards Sirius, forcing the other boy to the ground and snarled in his face. With one hand he restrained his struggling opponent and the other he used to smash his wand had against the floor until the dark wood was released, clattering away.

With the threat of the wand out of the way Harry managed to pull his rage back. On a deep level he already identified Sirius as a member of his family group - he smelled of his new home with Lord Harold and Lady Caroline, he was surrounded in the scent of them and James and his scent was all over the manor.

This was the only reason that Sirius was still breathing, or at least not bleeding from several severe injuries. Harry could not and would not allow even his closest family pose a threat to his intended, although they had not bonded yet and he was barely online in this life he was still haunted by the look in an adult Severus' eyes as the life drained out of him and the feeling of excruciating pain and utter despair as his Guide was taken from him in death.

There was no way that Harry could go through that loss again, it would kill him - with or without the Spiritual and Physical bond a Sentinel/Guide pair needed. Even if Severus never accepted him then Harry knew he would simply keep his Guide safe from afar in this world, no matter what it would take.

Just as the young Sentinel started to come back to himself he heard a new sound behind him, an angry breath and sudden movement out of his sight had him lunging into a roll and grabbing his wand and diving into a defensive crouch, firing off a _Stupefy_ before he could even identify the threat.

He was horrified to see Professor McGonagall hitting the floor and it was this moment of utter shock that allowed several of the Gryffindors get off their own stunners and bring him down; incensed by his attack on their Head of House.

For his own part Severus was gobsmacked by the savage grace his new companion had displayed and after casting a quick binding spell at Peter, who still had his wand out and looked ready to attack Harry, he joined in with James in trying to talk the wild boy down from attacking the prostate form of Sirius Black.

He soon found himself being marched up to the Headmaster's office though as Professor Jenwin - the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher - came upon the scene just after Harry was stunned. The horrified Professor quickly sent Harry, Sirius and Professor McGonagall to the Infirmary and rounded up the remaining Marauders and Severus to take to the Headmaster's rooms.

For students - and a teacher! - to end up injured before even the first class then something drastic must have happened.

As it was Headmaster Dumbledore was in an important meeting when they arrived so they were forced to wait outside his door for several minutes. During this wait James read the first part of the letter he had received that morning and swallowed nervously. He could only imagine what would happen when his father got word that both Harry and Sirius were in the infirmary already, and though Harry was the one who injured Sirius... well Siri had started the fight and James had done nothing to stop it.

~#~

Harry woke up with a jolt, groaning with pain and his head spinning, his stomach lurched as the overwhelming scents of the infirmary registered and he was only just able to roll over and vomit over the edge of the bed instead of himself.

He banished the mess wandlessly before the smell could set off another round of dry heaves and ended up flinching when he heard a shocked gasp. Mentally berating himself for not checking his surroundings before that little display of power he cracked his eyes open and saw Poppy Pomfrey, the Medi-Witch looked quite a bit different to last time he saw her - her hair was long and coiled in a plait and a deep corn gold without a grey in sight, her face was a lot softer and showed far fewer lines - the war had been harsh on the Medi-Witch in the other timeline - she had been on the front lines tending the injured and it had left its mark.

"Mr Jamison, how do you feel?" she asked, tone brisk and business like as she started casting diagnostic spells.

Harry winced as he saw the tight lips and taut skin around her eyes - a sure sign that the Medi-Witch was upset. He could understand her reaction and lay as quietly as he could so he wouldn't cause any more problems.

As he was laying there he was suddenly struck with the thought - what had happened to Severus?

Madam Pomfrey was alarmed when her warning spells on the new boy suddenly went off, indicating he was hyperventilating and going into tachycardia - his pulse was so fast he was in danger of going into arrest and his adrenalin response was dangerously high.

Turning back from her clipboard she was shocked to see him in a crouch on the bed and cocking his head as he seemed to go into a hyper alert trance. Poppy wasn't sure how he could achieve such a contradictory state but it was clear that despite being highly focused and aware he was not paying any attention to anything that was happening in the infirmary.

She managed to hit him with a calming spell and watched as Harry sank back down to the bed, laid in a loose limbed sprawl that somehow still gave the impression of being ready for action. He shot the Nurse a resentful glare before fixing his attention back on the door and scanning for any sign of his Mate, though at least now both his pulse and breath were much steadier.

It occurred to her that she had seen this behaviour before but the exact setting eluded her. Shaking her head she focused on running more diagnostics and trying to call his attention back to her - at least until a pained groan came from Sirius Black.

Since Harry was awake and in no immediate danger and the monitoring spells would let her know if his heart rate or breathing became dangerously erratic she headed over to deal with the whimpering boy.

Now that he was awake she was able to give him some Skele-grow, pain relief and some general healing potions to reduce the swelling around his face and hand. Although Harry had only attacked Sirius' hand the Gryffindor had hit his cheek and jaw on the floor as he fell and was sporting a rather spectacular bruise and graze until the healing potion cleared it all up.

"Well Mr Black, this is a record even for you, you will be my guest for the next twenty-four hours while the Skele-Grow repairs the bones in your hand, wrist and forearm and I can be certain all traces of that concussion have healed correctly. I don't know what it is with you and the Slytherins but you really must try to stay out of trouble - I really don't like seeing you in here so often." she fussed over him in an equally exasperated and fond manner.

Although she didn't approve of Sirius' 'pranks' and could see he had quite a cruel streak when it came to the Slytherins she had also seen the injuries he had come to school with after his holidays, helped get him into the social care of the Potters and had attended the school herself at the same time as his mother. She would never condone his actions and tried to council him to a more tolerant path whenever he was in her domain but she could understand his almost irrational fear of the Slytherins and his 'strike first' attitude.

With Harry still calm yet clearly searching and Sirius now sleeping due to the effects of the pain potion the Medi-Witch could turn her attention to her long-time friend. Minerva had woken several moments before and was slowly becoming more lucid as she woke from the stunning spell Harry had hit her with.

"Poppy? However did I end up here?" she asked, voice still slurring slightly.

"Now then Minnie, you are slowing down aren't you?" Poppy tsked in her own dry manner as she fussed over her friend. "Mr Jamison apparently stunned you while fighting with Mr Black, I don't know the exact details of the fight but Professor Jenwin has escorted Misters Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin and Snape up to the Headmaster's office to find out exactly what is going on."

The two staff members were distracted from discussing the events further when they heard a distressed whimper come from across the room. Hurrying across Poppy could see that the noise had come from Harry and could also see why.

The raven haired boy had finally stopped his apparently desperate search and was now writhing on the bed - his wand had been confiscated on admittance and Poppy had wards in place to stop patients leaving the bed without permission so he hadn't been able to leave the bed to try alleviating his pain on his own.

All across his skin were raised welts and blisters, everywhere that the hospital robes and sheets touched him. Poppy gasped as although she had seen mild flushing when he was still and asleep he had only been in the bed for just over thirty minutes - a quick diagnostic proved that it was an allergic reaction but for it to be that severe so quick proved it was a dangerous one.

The Medi-Witch quickly set to work soothing him with both kind words and action as she gave him a strong allergy relief potion and started spreading a thick cooling ointment over his irritated skin. This was the last clue she needed and she was now certain.

"Mr Jamison? I need to ask... are you a Guardian?" she whispered, too low for the others to hear.

Harry gave a minute nod, panting as he willed the treatments to start kicking in. He knew that no matter what time or place this was he could and would always be able to trust Poppy Pomfrey to help him as best she could.

~#~

Dumbledore was furious, this much chaos on the first day of school and although he wasn't surprised to find Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin and Snape at the centre of it he was astounded that Potter's cousin was involved - but on Snape's side!

Of course this was all made worse by happening when two important members of the School Board were visiting and they were now calling for a review on bullying within the school and what practices he had in place for dealing with it.

Forty years of subtle manipulations while in his various roles as Professor and Headmaster and inter-house rivalry was at an all-time high, the Marauders and Snape had taken it to almost all-out war and the perfect example of what he wanted to achieve with the deep resentment and bitterness between them. However this latest development was outside his expectations and needed controlling as soon as possible.

He swept down to the infirmary and was astonished to discover that Jamison was in a private, heavily warded room. Wondering if the boy was really that dangerous - if the destruction of his maternal family had been enough to break the boy - he went to find Poppy, discovering her writing a note in her office.

"Ah, Headmaster, I was just about to send for you!" she said brightly, smiling as she indicated for him to take a seat.

"Well it's fortuitous I came when I did" Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily as he sat down and summoned tea with a flick of his wand. "How can I help you today? Is it regarding young Mr Jamison?"

"Why yes, yes it is" Madam Pomfrey smiled "It is a rather delicate matter and normally I would not share it about the Staff but it is necessary for him to be able to attend the school. It appears that Mr Jamison is in fact an emerging Guardian, the fight this morning was due to a heightened adrenalin response and quite out of his control.

We need to get him training in Occlumency and start screening the other students to find out if his Guide is here at the school; find out if anyone is unusually empathic or becomes so. If anyone suddenly becomes antisocial or drawn to large groups, that sort of thing."

Dumbledore smiled at her and sipped his tea, all the time his mind whirling. A Guardian would be a magnificent warrior - if only he could be controlled. The only problem being that he didn't know who was Harry's intended Guide and how to control what could be the ultimate weapon. For some reason he had been unable to recruit a single online Guardian or Guide and they always avoided him.

Stepping into the room where Harry was sleeping, Dumbledore cast several powerful silencing and locking wards before approaching the bed. As he cast the wards Harry woke and went back into a defensive crouch - although he had met Dumbledore since coming back to this time and coming online as a Sentinel - Harry had never had any time alone with the older wizard or any meaningful interaction. As he had woken though he had just immediately realised he was unarmed and in the presence of a serious threat.

Even as Harry woke he was lunging towards the wall, aiming to bypass the threat and exit the room, or attack as necessary. As he was mid leap he was hit by a powerful binding spell and crashed to the floor. He was growling and writhing, struggling against the conjured ropes, even as Dumbledore moved him back onto the bed and twirled his wand thoughtfully.

"You know, I hadn't really considered you worth my time, everything I had seen during your testing and from my meeting with your cousin indicated you were bright but... damaged... by the attack on your family. I admit, I was actually wrong..." Dumbledore mused. "Now though... now you have a use. A Guardian that is mine to control? Well that is a valuable commodity in this war. Last time I tried it turned out they were dormant - weak minded fool.

This time... this time I will have my weapon, I know you can come online since you are already well on your way. However until I have your Guide... well we need to limit that power."

Harry started screaming as the Headmaster wove layer upon layer of intricately wound magic about him. The strings burned as they came in touch with his skin and his senses all went into overload. Just before he lost consciousness he became aware of a comforting coil around his body as Zipactonal attempted to shield his Bonded Sentinel.

When he woke, several hours later judging by the light, the headmaster was gone - though he never realised this - a harsh and thorough _Obliviate_ had left him with no memory of the headmaster's visit at all. He tried to move and found every muscle ached and he got flashing lights behind his eyes. Worse though was the strange muted sensation, as though there was a thick membrane between him and the world.

Harry began to panic and push with his senses, however, the harder he pushed then the thicker the 'membrane' became until he was almost in a world of solid grey mist. The exploration led him to his magical core and he instantly saw the spell work woven into his centre and even the black patch of the Obliviate - however it was far too thick and strong for him to attempt to break himself.

The young man started to hyperventilate as he realised someone had tampered with both his magic and his memories. He was distracted from his anxiety though by the sight of Zipactonal.

His mighty Spirit Guide was laid on the floor, his beautiful scales and wings covered in woven scorch marks and lying limp and dull. Pain filled his eyes and his breathing was shallow and rapid.

The young Sentinel managed to haul himself out of the bed and gather his fallen friend, bitter tears falling as he held him close. His voice shook as he spoke.

_"I vow on the sssssoulssss of the Ancient Onesss, the Blood of the Ssssentinelsss and the Heartssss of the Guidesss that whoever dared harm my Sssspirit Guide shall pay, I will find them - hunt them down like the vermin they are. I shall tear the world asssunder, raze Ssssscitiessss to the ground if that issss what it takessss. On my heart, blood and magic may it be!" _he hissed, the sibilant tones of parseltongue both powerful and sinister, green eyes blazing with a fury close to being unleashed.


End file.
